World Domination
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: In which evil rats rule and Yuki’s domination of the world. In which someone must take down the one behind it all.
1. The Story

Summary: In which evil rats rule and Yuki's domination of the world. In which someone must take down the one behind it all.

Reb: Ya know what? 'In which someone must take down the one behind it all.' I wrote the story, so wouldn't I be the one behind it all? -nervous glances- okay.. I'll explain something else in later chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapter One

The Story

It's been 4 years since Prince Yuki declared himself a true prince and took over as a King and ruler of the world. No one knows why he did it, nor when he first thought it up. Only that they now must live to serve him or die in a revolt.

Yuki Sohma had visited the main house one day and not come back. He'd left most of his possessions at Shigure's house but had not come back for them. He missed a few days of school and no one knew where he was.

He was changing. He appeared in the school yard while everyone was in class. Hundreds upon hundreds of rats and, strangely, crows behind and around him. Suddenly they ran or flew forward and attacked the school and the surrounding around. More came in and the city was in a panic. It seemed all over the world that the rats and cows were ganging up against everyone and everything else. Yuki walked around with them and even though they were small and short, they wouldn't go away.

People began to fear Yuki, except the few fan girls who would risk life and limb for the dear Prince. True to their motto, the fan girls supported Yuki and loved him still. He smiled at them alone, for no one else could see his smile and be living out side the castle.. at least.. the rumors said they were taken to the castle. No one really knows what happens to them..

Castle? Oh right.. the castle.. Fan girls are scary and they got people working on their prince's castle as fast as he'd taken over. Maybe fan girls were brain washed.. or maybe they were stupid.. or they truly loved the prince. Who knows, who cares.

As for the rest of the Sohma's, no one is quiet sure. It is said that only the zodiac and others inside the walls of the main house aren't loyal to Yuki. The main house has been abandoned and Akito had vanished prior to Yuki's reign. Some say Yuki had gotten revenge for all the horrible things Akito had done to him.

Shigure's house was abandoned too.. along with any other house that belong to people who'd moved 'outside'. Most belongings are still in the houses, covered with a layer or two of dust. And no one has seen them in 4 years. Most believe they are dead.

Two girls, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, were also missing. People guessed Yuki had decided to kill the witch and torture the Yankee. To the fan girls, it was a sweet idea. Those two had always kept a short leash of all of them. Anything against Tohru could mean certain death. Although no one knows for sure if they were caught at the school or not.

Now I can only think of one person who I am forgetting to mention. Tohru Honda. Her room had been cleared of her few precious belongings. Her mothers picture, a hat, and some clothing, along with her books on martial arts and gardens. Two years after the prince took over, she was found walking through town in regular clothing. Now everyone could wear regular clothing.. As long as it wasn't harmful to the prince or he hadn't banned it. But she was wearing acceptable clothing, and she wore a hat to cover her hair, now shorter than before.

It is said Yuki keeps her around for company, but people in the castle know that he hardly even sees her around. She is always in the dungeon or locked in a room near it. Treated like a princess, but scarcely. Tohru cries for Yuki and at the same time hates him for what he did. He wasn't Yuki Sohma any longer, and the rebels constantly waged war against the castle, usually in secret. She had become tougher in the two years and she no longer had to make everyone happy. She knew Yuki must have some good in him, but she wasn't sure she was ready to go looking for it.


	2. When the world above fell at our feet

****

Chapter Two

When the world above fell at our feet.

Now before we get lost in the rush of the years, we should explain and see what happened in the two years before young Tohru was caught.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tohru!" Shigure called through the house. Yuki's reign over the city was spreading fast. Shigure's canine friends warned him and Kyo and Tohru and him were evacuating. Oh! School! We need to go back a bit farther..

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyo and Tohru were sitting in class playing 'Rich man, Poor man.' Tohru side glanced at Yuki's seat. She hopped he was alright, wherever he was. Suddenly a girl shouted from the window.

"The sky is black! My god! I've never seen so many birds! And look! It's Prince Yuki!" With that, everyone had their heads to the windows. Even Kyo. Yuki had returned with thousands of birds and... were those rats?! What was going on?!

"What the hell is he doing?" Kyo asked. The rats rushed forward in a clean movement. The ground had a slight rumble to it and the window stated to crack as all the birds flew in unison.

"Eek!" Tohru squealed as the birds rammed the windows and they burst. "Tohru!" Kyo, Arisa, and Hana all rushed to her and they fled. They ran out the door and slammed it shut while the other kids screamed and rushed around the room. They went down a flight of stairs just as the birds began to attack the other side of the building. The rats were on the bottom floor and there was almost no where to go. Kyo and Arisa kicked out a window the birds had not gotten too yet, and Hana and Tohru followed them out. They rushed through the town, towards home, the opposite way of Yuki's hoards.

Arisa and Hana broke off briefly and reappeared just as Kyo and Tohru entered the forest. They had one bag each. Apparently they knew there was no coming back. They reached the house and ran inside.

"Home already?" Shigure asked over the morning paper. "Yuki's gone mad!" Kyo yelled as he dragged Tohru upstairs to get their stuff. "Ya! The Prince is taking over the city with big black birds and rats!" Arisa added. "You better get your stuff together." Hana said with a bit more worry than you would expect. "Yes! We must hurry!" Shigure rushed to the phone and dialed the main house.

He warned the zodiac to get out, because everyone else had vanished. He said to meet in the park outside of town. Then Shigure rushed to get his things. The rumble and harsh winds were getting closer.

"Tohru!" Shigure called through the house. She had the least amount of stuff yet she was not among them. "Tohru!" he tried again. "What's taking her?" Kyo asked, running up the stairs as Tohru screeched.

"Tohru!" Kyo ripped open her door to find her being attacked by crows and bitten by rats. "Why didn't you scream earlier?" Kyo yelled as he batted away at the birds and kicked at the rats. "Come on!" He grabbed Tohru's small bag and her wrist and pulled her from the room, closing the door. They ran downstairs. "They're here!" Kyo called and they headed out.

It was a miracle they made it out of town alive, considering they were running. Shigure didn't seem to own a car. He always got Hatori. But the others were waiting for them at the park. "Shigure. You weren't joking about Yuki taking over the city." Haru said with amazement. "No, And I'm surprised you haven't joined him. Being a Yuki fan." Shigure said with a serious tone but joking.

"This is no time to kid around!" Kyo hit Shigure over the head and they all made a run for it. Where they found refuge was underground. How they got there and how they knew it was there is a mystery. But they did.

Everyday, people took turns listening for Yuki's troops. The area and the town was patrolled by the every now and then cat or dog. Some snakes too, but you probably wouldn't find tigers, sheep, monkeys, roosters, sea horses, OR dragons, boars, or cows around. And unless you were fortunate to have a pet one, you probably wouldn't find a bunny either.

For a month, they settled down into the ground. Making it like home. Yuki's garden had been ignored in the siege of the world and you might even go as to say it's a miracle it's still growing. And if you hide well enough for long enough, you may spot the young woman who comes regularly to water and plant crops.

It was amazing how much forest space Yuki didn't look into. But his rats and crows could do that for him. The Sohma's and girls under ground took turns venturing up to buy food and supplies twice a month. The living wasn't too bad actually. It was unavoidable that Arisa and Hana had to be told the family secret. It surprised everyone just how well they took it.

When they woke in the morning, new fresh air was let into the underground refuge through the main opening. There were holes in a few spots along the walls but this always woke everyone up. Breakfasts were kept slightly thinner than what they might have above ground. And they controlled a few rooms with electricity and water. The water came from a spring that ran nearby. When you wanted a bath, just open the lock and water would run down a metal pipe into the tub. Just make sure you could close it.

The electricity was a miraculous thing that no one is sure how they got. But not everywhere is electrified. Only the kitchen and other vitals were. People bought more vitals over the span of the first year. They had toilets, couches, some TVs in one room. Board games and card games were the most played games and source of relaxation.

Weapons had to be handmade because you couldn't buy them in stores. Only Yuki's hunters had guns. Once, Momiji even took the job to sneak up and steal one, which he succeeded in doing. From it's design the others were built.

Rooms were thin but since it was only the zodiac, Tohru, Arisa, and Sake, it wasn't that big of a problem. It was two to a room. Arisa and Sake in one room, Kyo and Tohru, Hatori and Momiji, Kisa and Hiro, Aya and Shigure (though Hatori strongly disagreed), and so on and so forth.

Kyo and Tohru slept on complete opposite sides of the only bed in their room. It had been Shigure and Aya's idea to put them together and no one seemed able to change that because they had also decided everyone else's partners.

Kyo and Tohru have grown closer over the years and Arisa and Hana keep saying things that make you think Kyo and Tohru are about to get married. In fact, about 3 non-zodiac Sohma's were there too, and marriage was allowed. It turned out that they had had about 2 weddings since Yuki's reign. Probably because Akito was no longer there to rule them and Hatori, being the most reasonable, had been elected to be like a president.

It would amaze you to find this underground village now. It almost looks like the world above. And now we are about to be at the two year mark. The basics are really everyday life. Now today is the day.

It was Tohru's turn to go out. She had recently cut her hair and was wearing a red cap. She wore jeans and a tee shirt. Something she didn't use to wear. Hatori said it would be better if she changed her look because Yuki knew her too well. She says one last good bye to Kyo and promises she'll be safe and be back before nightfall. She then gingerly slips out into the world.

Everyone dreads and yet loves their turn. On the bad side, you could get caught and killed, on the bright side, it was a chance to get out and breathe again. Tohru smiled as she walked down the road to town. She entered like any other time. Went shopping and sight seeing. She had to see what had changed up here since the last visit.

Nothing seemed new except the houses and the sky seemed just that bit of a tinge darker. But it was still a nice day. She walked toward the edge of town and set her things down. She was much stronger now, having to carry all the stuff back alone was a big job. She stretched and yawned, it was getting dark. Suddenly arms grabbed her and pulled her out of sight. She recognized the cold hands as Akito's but she wouldn't be able to tell anyone he was alive.

That was the last time anyone saw Tohru outside the castle. Because anyone who bothered to check the castle, which everyone did, would have seen the girl being pulled inside.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Back underground, Kyo punched the wall near the door. It was very late and Tohru wasn't back.

"Calm down Kyo." Shigure said calmly. "You calm down old timer! She's missing! It hasn't taken her this long to get back since her first time, but that time I was with her!" Kyo growled, his fist stopping just before the dog's face.

"Um well.. I'd revert to my old saying of Que Sera Sera, but somehow it doesn't seem to work anymore." Shigure sighed, walking away. Kyo lowered his hand and his gaze. "I know Kyo.. She's all you had left." Shigure said. "I promise will get her back."

When the cat was finally alone, he sank to the floor and punched the ground. "Tohru!" He cried. Hana had seen the whole thing and Arisa had heard it. They both looked thoroughly depressed now. Tohru was all they had too. But they knew how much Kyo loved their rice ball and how much this effected him. The next two years would be the longest.


	3. I Know You

****

Chapter 3

I know you

Tohru was at the castle, in her room, eating dinner. It was chicken tonight. She hadn't eaten for a little while. Angry at them all for everything. Every time she passed the dungeon she could hear voices of Sohma's. She could hear Ritsu's mother. Calling out that she was sorry all the time until her voice cracked and she could hardly whisper. Tohru cringed and kept herself from crying as all the familiar voices flooded her hearing.

Tohru shook her head to rid herself of that. She finished her dinner and stood up. She had been told that she could go almost anywhere in the castle... except the upper north wing. She left her plate where it was, she was used to the 'slave' that always came in to take away stuff. Drinks, food, laundry... anything.

Tohru walked out of the room and ran past the dungeons and slowed to a walk when she entered the main room. She sat down on a chair to the side. She sighed and wondered what Kyo was doing.. what everyone was doing.

Her head snapped up as she heard people crossing above her at the top of the stairs. They were all cloaked with the hoods up, and she was used to seeing them every now and then.. actually.. you couldn't get used to anything here.. she just told herself she was used to it..

The person in the middle of this small crowd tripped a bit and their hood fell down. It was Yuki! He seemed dead and his eyes slightly lifeless. Tohru jumped up and ran to the bottom of the stairs. She had only glimpsed Yuki once since she'd been brought here... and it had only been his back. But right now.. he was standing before her. Maybe she could figure out what was going on.

"Yuki!" She called. Yuki's head turned slowly to look at her. He stared at her with lifeless eyes. What had happened to Yuki!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki walked down the hall, unaware of where he was going, but knew that it was the right place. With these people always around him whispering things like 'keep going lord' and 'come on prince, turn right.' he didn't even have to look. They always wore cloaks and a man with icy skin always walked next to him. The man would always tell him what to do.. and he did it without question. The man had a chilling voice and he was the reason for anything Yuki did. Yuki was like a shell. Sometimes a voice... the voice of the true Yuki Sohma.. would rise inside this shell of a man and ask if what was happening was right.. and try to come back to the surface.

His skin was becoming pale and cold like the man who ordered him. He raised his hand to look at it with uninterested eyes, but something said he was interested in the color and status of it. He could swear the hand used to have more color in it...

"Hm.." he mumbled. The voice in his mind was back. 'This can't be my hand. What has happened to me? Why am I like this?!' Though the voice was shouting with emotion, the face stayed neutral.

Busy staring at his hand, the prince forgot about the 4 stairs he had to descend and tripped on the last one. His hood fell down to his shoulders. He stood up and was about to put his hood up when someone yelled.

"Yuki!" A woman called his name. So long since someone had called him by his name. He turned his head to look at the person. 'I know you.' The voice said. 'Who are you?' 2 years of being a shell. He couldn't remember this persons name. But he knew she had meant something to him. 2 years.. and this prince hadn't spoken more than one word 'Yes'. He had only talked to the icy skinned man and only that word. So as he stared at this person, his mouth opened ever so slightly.

'I know her! I know her name! If you truly are close to me, please help me! Why don't I say anything?!' Yuki pleaded in his mind. The name of the woman came to him.

"T... T...." the prince stuttered. The entire crowd stared at the prince. He could speak again?! "T.. oooh.." The prince's mouth closed and he stared at her. 'I know your name. I do. Say the name. Come on you shell! Say the dang name!'

"Toh.. Tohr.. Tohru... Tohru?" The prince stared at the girl some more and the crowd gapped.


	4. Tears

****

Chapter 4

Tears

Tohru let a smile grace her lips slightly. Then she got serious. "Yuki! Why are you doing this?! Why did you do it? You took over the city.. took your family away to the dungeons... you sent the rest of us into hiding. Yuki! Why have you become like this?!" Tohru pleaded.

The boy stood up straighter and his mouth opened, but nothing came out. "Yuki.. can you speak?" Tohru asked. The icy man stepped up to Yuki. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuki." it said. It was Akito. Yuki shrugged his hand off. The prince stepped down one step. He still stared at Tohru with those blank eyes. It frightened Tohru slightly to see this person walking slowly towards her.

Yuki had never done anything by himself since he took over.. Eaten, talking was done by Akito, walking was done in groups, nothing had been Yuki. Why was he suddenly going on his own again? Akito didn't like this at all.

"Tohru." Yuki said again. He liked the word. The name. The first real word he spoke in 3 years. "Tohru Honda?" he asked as he become level with her. She nodded. "Yes, Yuki." she said.

Yuki's arms twitched a bit and for a second Tohru expected to be hit or something. But instead, the arms were around her as he tried hugging her. He was slightly just leaning on her. Akito looked at the guards on both sides and then ahead.

"Tohru.. I missed you." The real Yuki said. It came out of the mouth of the prince in a whisper for her ears only. It was like he was crying. Inside, Yuki had cried forever.. but then somehow lost track of things and forgotten to cry.

Tohru saw the tears stream down the pale face of the rat. Yuki hadn't really hugged her.. he wasn't a rat. Tohru would've hugged and comforted him but didn't want him to transform.

"I... don't know.." Yuki's voice only slightly sounded like it was crying, compared to the streams of tears rolling down his face. "What have I... done, Tohru?" it asked.

"It.. we can fix it.." Tohru cooed. But arms grabbed Yuki and pulled him away from her. One arm stretched out futilely and then fell to his side as Yuki was turned around. Not as many tears were falling anymore and Tohru thought she'd seen life flash back to his eye momentarily.

"Yuki!" Tohru couldn't say anymore and Yuki was being forced off to do whatever it is he did. Akito grabbed Tohru by the collar and raised her off the ground with more strength than he seemed to have, His hood fell off as he glared up at her.

"Why?! Everything is perfect and you ruin it! Why did I take you?! Why does he become himself when he sees you?! Why after all my trying to keep him from you, that you still somehow get in my way?!" Akito growled. "Answer me!"

"Yuki.. is a living being Akito. Just like you. So why are you forcing him to do this? How?" Tohru asked with the little breath she could get.

"I made him like this, so he is mine. It doesn't take much to make some people like this." Akito grinned evilly. "I can break you too.. I can.." Akito laughed once. "Take her to my room. Yuki is going to have a bride." Akito threw her to the floor as she passed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Short but sweet.. Poor Yuki.. (a total Kyoru fan). Now for that explanation of something I promised in chapter one... I am a personal fan of Akito being evil and/or the bad guy. I don't know.. he just fits the part. So sorry if my story hurts any people not cool with him being evil.


	5. Missing You

****

Chapter 5

Missing You

* * *

Kyo couldn't stand it anymore. A whole year and nothing! He had taken up Tohru's turns for getting supplies and searched everywhere for any clues. He knew she was captured.. but he didn't know how to help her. And that's what ate at him the most.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself, Kyonkichi." Ayame said as he walked past the cat. Kyo was punching the wall. He'd done this frequently over the year, and now there was a huge hole in the wall. He was getting ready for a fight, anytime anywhere. "It's not good for you... or our home..." Ayame twirled his hair around his finger. He still refused to cut it.

"Shut up you perverted snake!" Kyo pulled his fist back and punched the wall.

"Kyon... I'm not perverted.. and I came here to talk to you. I just got back from my trip outside and I found something interesting by the city entrance. I thought you might want to see." Aya handed him a little card. Like a business card. He held it between his pointer and index finger like he was the lawyer giving Kyo 'his card'. Kyo cautiously reached out his hand and took the card.

"And Kyo.. When Tohru comes home.. I'm sure she won't like seeing you hands.. scared from punching walls.. She'd like to know.. that you were being strong for her." Aya disappeared around a corner and Kyo stared at the card he'd been given. He was almost afraid to flip it over.

* * *

Tohru wrote on a small note paper. She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe not.... She lay the folded paper next to her on the table. Soon afterward, the lady who always came in to take her food came in. Tohru had been moved to Akito's room, but the same lady was there.

"Ah! Welcome.. well.. it isn't my room but.." Tohru stuttered. The woman picked up the laundry for Akito and was about to leave.

"Ah! Wait!" Tohru called. The woman turned around. Her eyes held life, unlike Yuki's, and she seemed to be in control. She was probably one of the fan club girls... or doing this out of fear. "Can you drop this by the city entrance? Please? It's just a few words I wrote down. I don't like it. I'd put it in the trash.. but.. I'd rather it be by the entrance to town. I know it sounds weird but.."

"The entrance to the city is beautiful.. with the forest." The woman finally spoke. "I'd be happy to. Perhaps it is a poem and you thought it should be by something beautiful?" She asked. Tohru stuttered and then accepted that.

"Yep. I'll go with that." she said. The maid bowed her head and took the paper. She left the room leaving Tohru alone again.

'Oh I hope someone notices that..' Tohru hoped.

* * *

Kyo opened the card and read. It was very short and didn't make a lot of sense. It read:

'High, back, right room. In trouble. Help. Kyo.'

It was signed with a triangle that had two dots for eyes.

One might interpret the last part alone and think Kyo would be a target of something. Kyo reread it in almost complete sentences.

'I'm in the back of the castle, on the top floor, the furthest right room. I'm in trouble. Help me. For Kyo.'

"Signed Tohru." Kyo said aloud. He stared at the card with shaking hands. Tohru was alive. But she was in trouble. More than before or why would she send this. But what if this was for earlier and they only just found it? What if she wasn't alright anymore?

The top right room in the back of the castle. Kyo ran to his room and grabbed a small bag. It was late.. Tohru needed his help... Kyo ran to the weapons room. Most people were asleep now so they didn't notice him. Kyo grabbed some things he thought he needed and he disappeared from the underground refuge.

Saki Hanajima stepped up to the exit of their home and stared at it. Her blank eyes were full of worry. "Please come back safely.. With... or without.. Tohru. We shalt not lose another. I don't think anyone can handle it." She turned to look at the last of the Sohma's getting to bed.

A girl wearing green with long brown hair who had been slightly happier when Tohru left and then depressed beyond all reason was going to bed. She yawned and stretched as she reached her bed. She shared a room with Haru but the cow was already asleep. She sat on the bed and looked at her feet.

"Poor Kyo." she said. Her beloved. She'd always loved him... since they were children. She was so angry when she found out about Kyo living with Tohru. He'd only just met this girl and she had already caught him in her grasp. What did she have that I didn't? The girl would ask herself often.

Kagura Sohma always wanted to marry Kyo. Then this disaster happened and it was clear Kyo would rather stay with Tohru. He happened to have talked to Shigure and told him he would do anything to protect Tohru. It was just ill fate that led Kagura to overhear this. She would never be more important than Tohru.

When Tohru got kidnapped, Kagura was in a brief moment of pure joy. Kyo could love her now! She went to go see him and found him in his room crying. She didn't even go inside. She could hear the sobs through the door. She saw him punch the walls everyday for a month and then that slowly diminished into every few days. Her Kyo.. no.. just Kyo... was in pain. She had been so happy that Tohru was gone. But seeing Kyo in such distraught hit her with reality. The reality that her friend had been kidnapped, not her rival. And now she didn't know what to do. How could she help Kyo and Tohru? She hated this whole thing.. all of it. Why did the world have to crumble at their feet? Why did Yuki have to push all this weight on their shoulders?

"Why.." Kagura felt something hit her hand and opened her eyes to see a tear. A couple tears fell to her hands. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "Oh Tohru. I'm so sorry." She felt something warm touch her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Kagura. It's not your fault." Haru said. He was trying to comfort her. Haru and her had grown a bit closer. They had already been good friends. And now this whole stupid world domination thing. Kagura's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Haru around the neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Kagura.." he almost objected but then he started patting her back. "We all miss her. But she'll come back to us. You'll see." Haru reassured her and Kagura's tears slowly dispersed. Haru found that she stopped crying only a bit before she had fallen asleep. The last thing she said before sleep took her was "Thank you, Haru."

* * *

This was it! Akito was walking closer to her in the room. He smiled like it was all pleasant. "You'll make a good wife to Yuki." Akito said with a smile in his voice. It was just a cover up to try and keep her from being afraid or screaming. Outside it was raining.

"I'll make you just like Yuki. And then you can see things through his eyes. You can start to understand him. You can be together forever. Don't you want that? I thought you used to love Yuki." Akito's voice became harsh and his eyes glaring.

Tohru backed up against the wall. The furthest thing from Akito. She was right by the window and she looked out into the night with pleads in her eyes. 'Kyo. Somebody.' She begged.

"Come now Tohru. Don't be afraid. I wont hurt you.. It's just a small task." Akito raised his hand as he got closer to her and Tohru threw a book from his desk at him. He hardly flinched. Now he was mad. "I said don't be afraid! If I'm going to keep this charade up, I need a successor. And for that I need Yuki to have a wife. Now you will be that wife!" Akito growled.

"No!" Tohru yelled, throwing the desk at him. It knocked him over and he groaned. "Wench." was all he said as he got back up. Tohru spotted a shadow moving across the back lawn as lightning flashed. 'Oh! Kyo?' she wondered, though still filled with fear. The balcony outside the window might help her escape somehow. Akito was getting far to close. Tohru dodged and ran to the window. She flung it open and ran to the edge of the balcony. She stared around the lawn but saw no one. The rain poured down as though it had known something bad was to happen tonight.

Tohru turned just in time to spot Akito's hand grab her head. He had her eyes covered and he lifted her up slightly. She could feel his pulse in his hand. Her head hurt. She was experiencing pain from inside her body. She wanted to scream for help, but couldn't find the words.

"Right.. no talking.. No thinking.." Akito ordered. But Tohru wanted to talk. She wanted to be back in the refuge.. no.. back at Shigure's house. With Kyo and Yuki. Back to where everything was normal. She wanted.. She didn't want to be like Yuki. She wanted to help him. She wanted to be able to do as she had before Yuki disappeared. She wanted.. She wanted.. Right now. More than anything else. Tohru Honda wanted was...

'Tohru!'

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled as at last she found her voice. She heard something hit something and Akito screamed and flew away from her. The sound of the window breaking caught her ears and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Well... there it is. Not gonna force you to review.

Here is a Review.

Bass Star Cardians Webmis: It's a little late.. but.. I actually came up with this while reading another authors poem. They should know who they are because I put it in the review I gave and then I laughed as I actually started writing it. And thanks for your latest review.

People must not like my story.. no one's reviewing.. except Bass of course.. u-u


	6. Solo Mission

**Chapter 6**

**Solo Mission**

The Last!!!! -Big hug- I really liked your review! It wasn't anything special.. but you actually sounded like you enjoyed the story! Yay! Ok.. I'm done.. Here's a chapter for you!

Original Title: Operation R.T.F.Y.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyo ran through the quiet town as the rain began to pour. He didn't care anymore. He ran to the castle and around back. Making sure he wasn't seen of course. He scurried around to the edge of the house. Top right... That room had a balcony. Was she being treated that well?

Suddenly the window burst open and Kyo hid himself against the wall. Someone ran to the edge gasping slightly. He looked as best he could through the rain and saw the face of Tohru. He almost called her name when she turned back around, her shoulder length hair flinging water around. He saw her picked up as he threw the rope up to the balcony. Now usually.. Someone would have to catch it.. but he tied wood to the end and it wedged itself between the railing and caught. Kyo dropped the bag and climbed up like the cat he was.

'Tohru!' He shouted in his mind. He jumped up to the balcony just as he heard her scream his name. He punched Akito hard in the side of the face and sent him flying into the window. Tohru's body fell to the ground limply.

"Tohru!" Kyo called. He ran to her side and shook her. She didn't move. "Tohru..." Kyo begged. 'Please let her be okay. After all this.. let her be fine.'

Akito struggled to push himself onto his elbows. He glared at the cat. The fiery orange hair was visible even in this rain. Covered in cuts and bleeding, Akito passed out.

Kyo picked Tohru up and jumped down. He was starting to feel the effects of all the rain. On the way there, the idea that Tohru was in trouble kept him up, now he knew Tohru needed help but that didn't stop the rain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the refuge people were starting to wake up to the sound of a crash. Rain poured down and blew into the refuge and Kyo lay on the ground, Tohru had been in his arms, now she lay a bit in front of him. Good too.. he didn't feel like being a cat right now.

Kyo groaned and pushed himself to his knees. Kagura and Haru were first to see him.

"Kyo!" Kagura yelled franticly and ran over. "Tohru!" She went wide eyed. "You went to the castle alone?!"

People coming around to see this started whispering things like 'He got Tohru back?' 'He left alone?' 'Even when it's raining?!' 'The cat did that?' and so on. Kyo didn't care. He sat up and got right up next to Tohru.

"She needs help. Go get Hatori." he ordered Kagura without looking at her. Kyo's eyes were fixed on Tohru's face. Kagura nodded and ran off.

"Kyo.." Haru kneeled beside him. "That was probably the stupidest thing you've done.." He said that, but he was smiling. Kyo looked up at him panting. He smirked too.

"By the way.. Haru.. I punched Akito." Kyo looked back at Tohru.

"But Akito's dead.. or I'd ask how it felt.."

"I hit him Haru! He was attacking Tohru. He's not dead! Tohru will tell you the same thing when she wakes up." Kyo growled.

"Okay Kyo." Haru looked up at Hana as she walked over. "Is Tohru alright?" she asked.

"She'll be fine." Kyo was actually saying this to himself, but Hana nodded. She could sense Tohru's fear. Yet.. The fear... had relief mixed in there slightly. Haru got up to go help Kagura with Hatori.

"Fear. Relief." Hana said. "What?" Kyo looked up at her. "Two feeling that are rarely felt together." Hana stared into Kyo eyes. Kyo didn't understand. "You want me to say it differently." Hana sighed. "Tohru's the only one who ever understood a thing I said."

"Will you just cut to the chase?" Kyo snapped irritated.

"She was scared.. but I guess.. you brought her relief. I don't know what happened. And I could be wrong. I'm just saying what she's feeling." Hana had regained her airy tone. Kyo was only slightly unconfused.

"Kyo! I got Hatori!" Kagura yelled as Hatori came over in a rush.

"Bring her to her room." Hatori orders and Kagura picked up Tohru, with Kyo helping. They set her down on the bed and Hatori ordered them out. Kyo wondered what Akito had done to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hatori came out about 20 minutes later. Kyo and Kagura and Haru jumped up to see him.

"I'm happy to say she just needs some rest.. And I spotted.. strange burn marks...small ones... on her face." Hatori looked at Kyo, As though implying 'Any ideas?'.

"I don't know.. Maybe it was... nah." Kyo turned away from the group. "Kyo.." Hatori urged.

"Ok.. Maybe it was Akito. He was holding his had over her face.. I don't know.." Kyo ignored the startled looks and gasps that came from the dragon and boar.

"But Kyo.. Akito died." Hatori said, trying to keep his cool.

"No Dammit! He's alive!" Kyo punched the wall.

"Okay Kyo.. we believe you.. don't knock down your house.. You'll kill Tohru.." Haru said.

"Don't even joke about that!" Kyo snapped.

"Then stop punching the walls.." Haru yawned and went inside to see Tohru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay... Operation: R.T.F.Y. I changed the title because one.. no one would know what it meant and two.. it was stupid name.. It meant Operation: Rescue Tohru From Yuki


	7. Memories

****

Chapter 7

Memories

I feel like such a horrible person! I just finished watching the last three episodes of Fruits Basket again.. and now I feel bad for making Akito the bad guy! But I already did.. so I'll have to finish it.. maybe.. this can happen.. before.. ya.. it happens before the last episode.. but.. after Tohru.. finds out.. about Kyo? -Confuses herself- Anyway.. I can still make Akito the bad guy.. even if I currently feel a little bad for it after those episodes.. well.. I write about that a lot so.. I can keep it up. I have another FB story with Akito as a bank robber.. if anyone wants me to post it.. I haven't finished it so I'll still have to update itlike this and a few of my other stories, but I have it. Oh I'm blabbering..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akito had been treated and was already walking around in a fury. He couldn't believe this! He was ruined! He didn't notice Yuki's form standing in an off hallway.

"That damn cat! That monster! How Dare He! How can he have so much strength in this rain!" Akito growled. Yuki's eyes flashed and he stumbled away as he held his head.

He stumbled around to his room. Somehow he knew where that was... _'That damn cat!'_ Akito's voice rang in his head. Yuki was flashed with pictures of Kyo.

Fighting him hundreds of times. He got one were a boy with red hair went flying through some door and landed in a garden. He saw the same boy fighting a white haired boy and doing a good job too. He saw them staring at each other.. glaring. He watched as this boy turned into a monster. As he ran off. Some feeling welled inside of him. Hate. A strange hate.

'He the cat and I'm the rat. We were born hating each other. That's the way it's been. And that's how it will always be.'

'Who decided it had to be that way?'

"Cat.... Rat..." Yuki pulled his hand from his head and stared at it once more. "I.."

Gar...den... He remembered.. _"What did you serve her?" "Nothin. Leek soup." SMACK!_

"I.. hate.. I hated.. him? But.." Yuki clutched his hand again. He didn't remember these things! Were these his? If they were... why couldn't he remember them? Who was this cat?! And who was that girl!

'Kyo is the type who attracts others to him. I've often thought that even though he can't be in the zodiac, he might be able to face normal people in a normal body.... I've always wished that I could be like that.'

New years... sitting on a roof... sunrise... staying with.. Tohru. The girl?! In another flash he had memories of Tohru. Tohru.. So many memories.. Too many.. Yuki groaned. He collapsed on his bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru stirred on her bed. It was the middle of the night but Kyo hadn't fallen asleep yet. When Tohru made noises he thought she was awake. He jumped up to look at her.

"Tohru?" His hand was right by her face, floating above the surface like she was a porcelain doll. She turned her head again. "Tohru.." Kyo said again. She didn't open her eyes.. but she was okay.. at least a little. Maybe... "Maybe you'll wake up... in the morning.." Kyo was trying to reassure himself. But he sat up for another hour or so.. talking to her. He wasn't sure if she could hear him.. but he liked to believe she could. He told her everything he did while she was away.. and how worried he'd been. And if she didn't remember this when she woke up.. He'd tell her a hundred times over.. so she'd know how much he cared..

And I suppose... somewhere.. Tohru could hear him... She wondered if she'd end up like Yuki when she woke.. a lifeless shell with no eyes... or if she'd be herself.. and tell everyone what happened to Yuki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Prince Yuki. Wake up." someone was shaking him. He groaned. "Sir.. are you feeling alright?"

"Who?" Yuki's mouth was covered. "Sir! You're talking! That girl really got to you." It was a young woman. "Mai.. I'm sorry.. I.. forgot your last name.." Yuki apologized.

"Sir.. Yuki. What happened to you? You're almost acting like you did 3 years ago.. and.. you have a fever.." Mai's hand was on his forehead. "Oh! I'm sorry. I touched you.." she bowed her head and turned to the door. "I'll be back.. with your breakfast.. and I'll feed you.." And with that she was out the door.

Yuki didn't have all his memories.. Just some girl and a boy. He tried to remember their names.. the memories.. but the more he tried.. the harder it got. He decided to let his mind wander just beyond the memories and catch what little glimpses he could. All together.. he wished he knew they were his. Such wonderful memories. And he had more in a dream last night.

Mai was back soon with a silver tray and food. The past 3 years came back to Yuki and he sat silently while he was fed. It seemed so strange to him now.. like a distant strange feeling. It was the voice. It was louder now. It was his conscience now. If this kept up.. he might be himself again. But only the voice knew that. And it basked in the memories, wishing to go back to them.

"You still have a fever. Please rest in bed today sir. I shall tell master Akito." Mai bowed. She took the tray and quickly left the room. Leaving Yuki to sit there, thinking of nothing, and returning to the blank stare that he'd kept for 3 years.


End file.
